During the present time large aircraft and spacecraft include computer work stations for operators who are involved in command and control functions. Due to the limited spaced in such craft, the work stations are often located in areas that confine computer operators and accelerate their fatigue. For example, in surveillance aircraft such as the AWACS aircraft, a controller sits perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. When the aircraft flies in a "nose up" attitude, the controllers are forced to lean sideways to offset this orientation of the aircraft. The controllers in these positions experience fatigue, neck and back pain, headaches and other fatigue-related discomforts during prolonged missions which typically last eight hours.
When operators enter and leave a work station chair, the ingress and egress becomes difficult due to the fact that the chairs are typically bolted in place with only limited movement capability such as seat-back tilt and swivel displacement being possible.